Mazuya Hatsuyuki
Mazuya Hatsuyuki (初雪マズヤ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is a cold avenger who is fully succumbed the power of despair and he's first appears as the enemy and later ally in the near end of the game. He's Flice's friend and rival in the various occasions until he was defeated one last time and befriended to Flice and joins the player to correct his mistakes. Similar to Aruto Kirihara's, he specialises in close range combat and he is the fast swordsman who excels at close range combat with his Bastard Sword. He has difficulties dealing with ranged assaults, but proves deadly if he can close the distance. Role in Game Flice arc Mazuya is only appears in Flice arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are progression; but can be selected anytime by the player. He first appears as the enemy officer, until the final encounter with Mazuya, he was defeated by the player and later joins the player as playable character. Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 5 "The snow avenger" in Flice arc, Mazuya is the snow avenger who is fully controlled by the power of despair in order to take his revenge after his parents and little sister are killed by the riots. With his dreams... come nightmares on ice. As his ice devil slumbers on, the taint of darkness is slowly creeping into the very heart of his own. Mazuya in particular is fighting against the seductive call of evil, summoning all his strength to defeat this darkness growing in the depths of his soul. For only through this epic triumph of evil can he be awakened… as the Cold Avenger! Before long, he shows himself in front of the player, and he challenges them (mostly Flice) to a duel as if to show them his strength. While this and two following duels prove to be inconclusive, he is defeated in the first time by the player with the help of Duke Artorius, who reveals that the only way to subdue his Jabberwocky's powers is to strip his powers of evils from him, which constantly recharges his demonic powers. Using the knowlege, he is finally defeated, after which it is revealed that Jabberwocky had used his desire for revenge to brainwash him into acting as an puppet. During Chapter 7 "Gathering Friends", Mazuya pledges himself to assisting the player to atone for his mistakes. At the end of Flice arc, Mazuya once again redeems himself by saving the coalition on their way to fight Jabberwocky. After this point in the game, Mazuya becomes Flice's love interest. After the defeat of Jabberwocky, his powers of despair is completely disappeared and he returns back to normal and his quest of despair and revenge were finally brought to an end. Character Information Appearance Compared to Rosha, Mazuya is a young teenage boy of 16. He has a short black hair bangs which similar to Aruto's and dark blue eyes. He only wears a color swap of Rosha's male school uniform-like outfit consists of white long sleeve shirt with pale green tie and pale yellow color vest. A dark blue long sleeve long blazer pale blue collar, sleeve cuffs and pale green trim. A brown belt, a long pants with the same color as his blazer, dark blue socks and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Mazuya is a very refined and a bit of serious, but sometimes he becomes enraged and fierce tempered as driven by despair and revenge after his parents and little sister are killed by the riots and the only way to end his despair and revenge is to destroy Jabberwocky to return his original back to normal. Darkness will seep inside him the moment he long for his greater power. The darkness will devour him so only the strong can resist its seductive temptation and wield this power... the power of the nightmare. He is not your usual hetare nice guy character. He has the reputation of being the guy you don’t mess with in the battle field who can get his way just by staring at people, which has the unintended consequence of making everything he says sounds like threats. He didn’t exactly plan for this, but he couldn’t care less since he doesn’t care about socializing with other people. He is playful at times as well, often playing jokes on other people at their expenses. This one-sided attraction continues throughout the events of the game, although Mazuya himself does not appear to notice or acknowledge her crush on him. Quotes Gameplay Note: Mazuya shares the same stats from Aruto Kirihara. Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Mazuya slashes horizontally to the right, then does a twirling downward slash to the right. He then does an overhead downward slash, then does a quick low spinning slash clockwise. He then does two successive diagonal downward slashes in an X-pattern, then two successive upwards diagonal slashes in a V-pattern, then finishes with a wide horizontal slash to the right. , Mazuya throws his sword in front, then instantly moves to the front to catch it, then followed by a spinning slash to knock the enemy away. , : Mazuya does an upward two-handed scooping chin slash of his sword followed by a downward chasing vertical slash if is tapped again, transitioning him into the air for an air combo. , , , ( ): Mazuya does two counterclockwise spinning slashes while slowly moving forward. He then finishes with a large downward slash to the left. Also Mazuya has a EX Attack 1; He slightly dashes to the front and swings his sword three times with the final one charges forward with enormous shockwave of ice that can causes frostbite on hit then enemies. , , , : Mazuya does a spinning slash to create a 8 icy crystal swords that orbit around him in a circle, forming a icy circular ring around him with 8 icy crystal swords appearing in the ring. He then strikes a pose and points his sword skyward, causing the 8 icy crystal swords to fly out in all directions with enough force to cause crashing knockback, dealing 360 degree area damage and causes frostbite. , , , , : Mazuya performs a fast series of thrusts with his sword, the does a large rising slash that launches himself and enemies into the air. Also Mazuya has a EX Attack 2; He summons a icy swords in a straight line to the front to launch enemies into the air and causes frostbite. , , , , , : Mazuya's sword is now formed of great ice sword, greatly extending its range. He then slashes upwards right, then downwards left. He then slashes downwards right, then finishes with a wide horizontal slash to the right, dealing great area damage. Direction, : Mazuya does a diagonal slash and stab while he's dashing forward over 5 meters in front. Stuns the enemies on hit. During his stab attack, Mazuya is invincible during his stab attack part. Dash Combo( , during dash): Mazuya does a horizontal dashing slash while he's running. Each slash stuns and can mash for more hits. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Mazuya does a quick upper slash in mid-air and can be followed up with an basic air combo by swinging up or down diagonally. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Mazuya does a delayed turn and sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, and slashes left and right. Can continue tapping for continuous hits. On the final blow, Mazuya slashes enemies with his weapon while he's landing. , , : Mazuya does a aerial rising slash to hit and juggle the air juggled enemies up even higher. , , , : After two slash air combo, Mazuya does a wider version of Aerial C1 with shooting icy crescent waves. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Mazuya does a strong horizontal slash to shoot a short range icy crescent wave forward. Inflict damage, spiral knock the air juggled enemies away slightly on hit and causes frostbite. , , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Mazuya throws his sword in front that traps airborne enemies caught within it. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits and spiral launch up at the last hit. Afterwards, his sword returns to him like a boomerang. Also Mazuya has a EX Attack 3; He throw his sword to the ground, On impacts the ground it creates a icy explosion that cause it to slice enemies in a stationary motion. Afterwards, he teleports to the ground to catch it. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Mazuya quickly swing his sword to send 7 consecutive icy sword energy attacks to the enemies in front. Inflict damage to enemies, multiple hits, spiral knock the air juggled enemies away at the last hit. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Mazuya does a strong horizontal slash to shoot a short range icy crescent wave forward to counterattack. Spiral knocks the enemies away from him slightly via spiral hard knockdown. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : After blocking the enemy attack, Mazuya turns around, then trips the attacking enemy and hit them with a powerful overhead slash. Spiral knocks the enemies away from him slightly via spiral hard knockdown. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Cold Stinger: Mazuya dashes instantly and shoves the enemy with shoulder then attacks with a strong stabbing attack. Inflict damage and spiraling knock the enemies away from him forward when hit by a stabbing attack via spiral hard knockdown (which cannot be recovered by a Somersault or hard knockdown recovering abilities and staying in lying down state for 20 seconds) (This skill is learned from the start of Mazuya Hatsuyuki’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 14 seconds Chilling Crescent: Mazuya jumps on the spot and continuously shoot a icy giant sword energies. Can be activated in midair with button after an aerial combos or aerial charge combos. He can shoot up to 3 times a row as pressing the button (if Tri is tapped, he shoots a X-shape ones, but slow and powerful). Inflict damage, piercing multiple hits and can cause frostbite. (This skill requires Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 10). MP cost: 200 per use (600 MP in total) Cooldown: 10 seconds per shot, (30 seconds in total) Cold Suffering: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Mazuya takes sword drawing stance for a while. Press and hold the button to shoot a quick icy sword energies that explode upon hitting targets. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, he cancels his stance and explodes the large area with icy explosion around him to inflict damage, spiraling knocks the enemies away slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack. This skill is similar to Aruto's Flash Stance, except with ice element (This skill requires Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Chilling Flash: (chargeable) Mazuya gathers a burst of ice energy, and then slashes to unleash 3 powerful icy slashes in front of him at over 5 meter AoE range. Inflict heavy damage and spiral launches the enemies away from him into the air on hit via spiral hard knockdown. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Mazuya cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version has additional 2 powerful slashes with double range, damage (This skill requires Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 30). *MP cost: 500 (uncharged), 1000 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Frost-nova Blade: Mazuya gathers a burst of ice energy, then inserts his sword into the ground to make the surrounding ground of ice nova over 10 meter AoE around him, that freezes the enemies around him instantly in 100% chance for last 30 seconds. Enemies whose Super Armor was not destroyed will get additional damage (This skill requires Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 40 seconds Musou Attacks (Tundra Flash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mazuya does a multiple, but more powerful version of Chilling Flash. He can slash up to 9 times with the final one has a charged version. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Mazuya Hatsuyuki’s Level. , (Tundra Break) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mazuya does a aerial musou version of C5 EX Attack 3 except with larger icy explosions. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Tundra Cutter) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mazuya pulls enemies closer to him with continuous spinning slash (slashing 10 times) then creates a icy whirlwind that lifts enemies into the air and causes frostbite. Enemies hit by the icy tornado will have Water Element Resistance reduced. Similar to Aruto's C6, but its the Musou Attack and ice element version. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Tundra Breaker) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Mazuya shoots icy sword energy wave to the front. If the icy sword energy wave connects, freezes the target; then does a multiple rapid fire slashes to tear the frozen enemy apart, ending with a large ice explosion on the final blow. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Tundra Slash) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Tundra Flash): Mazuya disappears out of sight for a moment, filling the entire area (20 meter AoE) with a flurry of large columns of snow with slash effects and cold air as he dashes in several directions. Inflict large damage per hit, multiple hits and spiral knock/juggle all enemies up into the air (via Spiral Hard Knockdown). On the final blow, Mazuya appears on the ground and does a strong dash slash which creates a large ice explosion that blows the juggled enemies away via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 40. (Avalanche Deathknell) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Tundra Slash): Mazuya jumps into the air to shoot multiple ice sword waves to the ground (each ice sword wave has 5 hit combo splash damage with 3 meter AoE splash icy explosions and every ice sword wave hits enemies, they'll juggle multiple hits and spiral knocked them up into the air and they cause frostbite). Holding the button longer for more ice sword wave up to 10 seconds and the final blow, he does a rolling slash down to the ground. On impact to the ground, he creates massive damaging icy huge explosion that spiral launches the enemies up the air via spiral hard knockdown; after hits and fallen on the ground and after few 3 seconds, the downed enemies' bodies will freeze for last 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Mazuya Hatsuyuki is Level 50 along with Avalanche Punisher. All of these Musou Attacks are ice element. If any weak enemies (excluding bosses and AI controlled playable characters, just only a regular death) K.Oed by these Musou Attacks, the defeated enemies' bodies will freeze solid and instantly burst and shatter into pieces, which quickly melt into the ground and leaving it no trace left behind. Burst Attack (Avalanche Punisher) (Burst Mode required and instead of Avalanche Deathknell): Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Officers Category:Bosses